Hiccup's Coronation
by Changeforgood
Summary: HTTYD 2 SPOILERS. After the death of his father, Hiccup is going to have a ceremony due to him becoming chief. Along the way he can't take the pressure and runs away from home, bumping into some old friends. Includes character from FROZEN,BRAVE, and TANGLED.
1. Merida

**Hello, so I was really wanted to do a crossover when I had this idea. I know that not all of these people were in the same time but let's pretend they are. I think I will include most recent beign HTTYD, FROZEN, BRAVE, and TANGLED. I would add ROTG but this is a coronation not a reunion of the super six, or big four whatever you actually call them now. So here we go, this is POST HTTYD 2 SPOILERS, SPOLIERS, SPOILERS.**

**0o0o00o0o0o0**

Hiccup looked in the mirror, he so dreaded what he was wearing. He looked like his father, but a very very thin Stoick. Why did he have to do this? Well, after being Chief he had to have this big ceremony to alert all the other people in the world. Yay, right. Well not actually. He thought of his father when he looked int o the mirror, he just couldn't do this. As he had told them before How do you become someone that great, that brave, that selfless? He knew he couldn't but he had to, he could only try. "Do I have to wear this" he said as he lifted his arms to it better

"Yes, you do son. It's a ceremonial suit, for the ceremony" Valka, his mother, responded

"Besides you don't look bad" said Gobber

"You look fine, Hiccup" Astrid said walking in the room

"Ug, it's just" he said turning away from the mirror to see them "I'm just not my father, I can't do this"

He took off the cape and went out the door, he was running when he bumped into a girl. "Woah" she said as they fell

"I'm sorry" he said as he stood up helping the girl "Merida?"

"Hiccup" she said as she stood up "How nice to see you. I wasn't expecting to see you due to it being you ceremony but. It's been so long"

Hiccup and Merida had meet each other when they had visited Dunbroch for a treaty meeting. Merida was in charge of taking care of Hiccup, so he wouldn't break anything. He had seen her again three years ago on one of his trips. "Yeah it has" he said

Merida looked ta Hiccup, he seemed so sad, "Hey, I heard about why he ceremony was so prompt. I would just like to say that if you need anything I'm here for you." She said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Can you please not console me, like that. I just can't seem to take that, please don't be like them." he said

"Hiccup, where are you" Astrid said as she looked around, in which she took her hand off him immediately " There you are Hiccup. Who is this"

Hiccup got Astrid's hand and said "Astrid, this is Merida the queen of Dunbroch. Merida, this is my fiancé Astrid"

"Hello, nice to meet you" said Astrid as she held out her hand

Merida looked at Hiccup then at her then at her hand, she shook it. In her mind so many things were going on, one was that she actually liked Hiccup since the last time he saw him with Toothless. She had been wondering if they would go out, but seems he got a girl of his own. "You too" said Merida with a fake smile

"Hiccup, you have to get back. You can't just go out running, we need To finish dressing you" said Astrid as she hit his shoulder

"Oww, Astrid what's with this, I told you I'm not wearing that. I just can't, it reminds me too much, okay. I can't" he said running form both girls into the forest

"Great, not again" said Astrrid as she followed him

Merida just watched the couple leave, leaving her deep thought. How she had no husband and highly doubt that she would marry anyone, much less have a child. She had grown a little into the women business in the past years, still having her side but knwoning when to act like a lady. She walked down the town into the Great Hall for the ceremony.

**0o0o0ooo0o**

Astrid was running through the forest to see where Hiccup was. She stopped for a moment when she felt a shadow over her, she looked up to see a black figure. _Toothless_ she thought and followed him.

**Hello I know this is super short, but I belive this will get longer. What did you think? GOD BLESS YOU.**

_Jude 1:2_

_2 Mercy, peace and love be yours in abundance._


	2. Elsa

Astrid was running to the village to see where Toothless would land. She finally saw him land, but Hiccup was not with him. Astrid went up to Toothless and asked "Where's Hiccup?"

Toothless immediately went on alert mode and he told Astrid to jump on, and they went on the look for Hiccup.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Elsa was walking through the forest, alone, due to the fact the Anna had heard there were gragons on this island and she had to have one. She had no idea how she was going to bring back to Arendelle but her sister was happy so she let her go, with Kristoff of course. As she was walking she heard running and said "Anna, is that you"

No answer and she started wonder who was running. She kept hearing who was running and froze the floor where she had heard he noise. She then heard a _thump._

She walked toward the floor wondering how the person was. She then saw a young man with clothes that did no suit him well. She walked toward his face to see he had blacked out. He had auburn hair with two braids on the side. She remembered seeing this man before, somewhere, but she did not remember. Then she heard "Aww" said the man as he opened his eyes

He saw a woman with bright blue eyes and white hair, or to him it looked blonde. "Astrid, what's wrong with your hair" he asked

Elsa looked at him, his bright green eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't know who you are talking about" she responded

He looked at her and she looked back, then he felt the floor. "Ice" he whispered

"What" she asked

"Ice, I have to fix my leg" he said as he reached his left leg and changed it to ice form "There"

He stood up and Elsa asked "Excuse me sir who are you."

Once Hiccup stood up, he responded "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, chief of Berk. And you mam"

Well, in her opinion he did not loon horrendous, but he is a Viking they have weird names. "Well, my name is Elsa, queen of Arendelle. Chief"

"Oh, please don't call me that. I prefer to be called Hiccup just Hiccup. You must be the famous Snow Queen, right" he said as he looked at her dress and ice around him

Great, another man that only knows her because of her ice powers, perfect, just perfect. "Please would you not, I know you just said that but I prefer to be called Elsa, not the Snow Queen, makes me sound evil. I just control snow and ice, nothing new. You are the great dragon master as what I've been told" she said

"OH yeah, the oh great dragon master. Who couldn't even control his own dragon" he whispered quietly as he sat at a rock nearby

"Excuse me" she asked

"I couldn't control my own dragon from killing me, btu was stopped by my father. Okay, my father death was my fault for not being able to control my dragon"

Elsa blinkewd a couple of times at what he had said, he was scared. Much like her on her coronation day. She had not known that that was the reason why he had become chief, sure that was her reason, but she was astonished that he was the one who's fault was it. "Hiccup" she said as she his attention "Calm yourself, is that why you were running"

"Yes, I was running away from the dressing room. I just can't do it. My father was chief, he should be here. He can't just be gone" he said as he started to cry a little

"Hey" she said as she got his chin "Everything will be fine. Coronation day is the worst, I know from personal experiences. Hiccup you can't just shut yourself out, you have to do this. Woul you want you r tribe to go down."

"No"

"Well, take the reins, as what I've heard of you. You have done so many brave things, you will be able to do this. Okay"

"Okay"

"Look even I can help you, with this seems like you look like an old man with that clothes" she said as she lifted his clothes

"That's what I said, but it's"

"Ceremonial Clothes" the both said together "Heheh"

"Elsa, where are you" they heard a voice say

"Anna, right here follow the trail" said Elsa

Out of the trees came Anna followed by Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf. "Hello, who are you. Elsa, who is this handsome young fellow" said Anna gesturing to Hiccup and nudging her sister

"This Anna, is Hiccup. The future chief of Berk, why we are here" said Elsa as she called her sister down "Hiccup, this is my sister Anna"

"Nice to meet you" said Hiccup

"So what have you guys been doing back here, oh are you guys getting married" said Anna

"Uhhhh" both responded, before they looked up to see Toothless.

"Great" said Hiccup "Got to go" he ran off

Toothless landed with Astrid coming off of him running to the crowd "Have you guys seen Hiccup" she asks

"Yes, he just ran that way. But who are you" asked Elsa

"I'm his fiancé, Astrid. Thanks for the information, see you at the coronation" she said as she ran off chasing Hiccup, with Toothless trailing behind

"Ohh, Dragonnnnnnss." Said Anna as she started to run that way being held by Elsa

"No, that's some boy else's dragon. " Elsa said "Oh, and Anna haven't I told you that when I meet someone I told you not to ask when we were going to get married."

"Ahhh" she said going to Kristoff "But Elsa, he seemed like a nice guy. You looked at him weird, like if you'd like him"

"Anna, he does seem like nice guy, but you heard his engaged. Even though I think that's why he called me Astrid

"He called you Astrid, why"

"Well, after he got knocked out form slipping on ice. He said Astrid. Must;ve thought I was her"

"Well, we can only see, but I want a dragon" she said as she cried in Kristoff's arms

"it's okay Anna we'll get another dragon for you, right Olaf" he said as he hugged her

"Right" Olaf said as he consoled her

**This is a shipping wars fic, because I got Mericup, Hicelsa, and HICCSTRID in this fic. There might also be Hicunzel, but I highly doubt. So here we go next xhapter. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_I press on toward the goal to win the prize for which God has called me heavenward in Christ Jesus._

_Philippians 3:14 NIV_


	3. Rapunzel

**Hey, back with more coronation time. So people in these shipping fight I really feel people want Hicelsa or am I wrong. Oh well, we'll see. Here we go.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hiccup was running when he tripped on his pants, "Great, just great."

He turned around to Astrid no where to be seen, he then remembered he had an extra set of clothes in the cove. For emergencies only, so he ran over there. As he ran to the cove, he saw drawings on trees. He wondered who had drawn on the trees, but kept running. Once he got to the cove, he went into the small cave. He got the clothes and changed into his normal green shirt and brown pants. He walked out to hear someone singing "_Just smell the grass! The dirt!"_

Why was someone singing about the ground he thought. He looked out of the cave to see a brunette girl drawing on the walls of the cove. "_Just feel that summer breeze - the way it's calling me"_

He tried to walk away from the girl to just bump into someone. He looked to see a man "Hello, how may I help you" he said

Hiccup took back a few steps to hear "Eugene" said the girl as he heard footsteps toward them "Who's this"

"Well, I'm not sure Rapunzel he hasn't answered." He responded looking at Hiccup

Hiccup just stood there dumbfounded "So" he said

"Uhh, right, right, my name is Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." He said

Rapunzel than responded "Wait, shouldn't you be getting ready fro you coronation"

"He's why we're here" Eugene asked

"Yes, this is Hiccup."

Hiccup just looked at them both and said "Well, I got to go. So"

He started to walk when he saw Astrid running toward him. He immediate ran back to the cove and said "I'm not here"

Eugene and Rapunzel looked back to see a girl and a dragon. "Have you seen Hiccup" she asked

"Who's Hiccup" said Rapunzel

"Wiat, isn't he-" said Eugene

"What, he's hiding here isn't he" she said as she put her axe in his throat

"Excuse me but don't do that to my husband" said Raunzel as she took the axe off

"Than where is he"

"Well, he's. He's, he ran away from here when he saw you running he went that way." She said pointing to the left

"Great, thanks" she said running off, but Toothless stayed put.

Astrid was running when she saw Toothless stay, he was there. So he ran back and hid behind Toothless.

Hiccup finally made it out o his hiding spot and was asked "Wy are you hiding from her" from Eugne

"Well, let's just say she's my fiancé and she wants me to change for the ceremony, but I can't it just can't I can't do that. My father was chief , I can't take his spot, expecially after what happened" he said

Astrid heard what he was saying and slowly rose form Toothless "Why, didn't you just tell us" she said

"Astrid, I thought you were-"

"Looking for you, yeah I was but then Toothless stayed here so this must be where you were." She said approaching them "Hiccup, you still have to do this okay"

"But, Astrid. I just, it just reminds me so much, and it has only been a couple of weeks ago, I just" Astrid got his chin to look at her

"But you've done everything up until now, why can't you now"

He stood up and said "Because it's giving up what I had fought with my father all the time, we were never together. Up until a few years ago, and just see him go. He gave his life for myself. Would I make a good leader, why would do this. This is his job, this is who he is."

Astrid went up to him and got him "And that is why he did that, because he knew he was leaving Berk in good hands. He even told you ' you are the pride of Berk'. Hiccup you can do this, everything will be okay."

"I just don't know, okay. The ceremony is a few hours away people are here. What am I suppose to do celebrate my accomplishment of my fathers death. Astrid, you know I never had the plan to do this. You knew I never wanted to be chief, even you were more exited than I was. Astrid, this will be my last freedom, before giving my all to chiefdom. I just don't want to go away, and become cold and unloving. I don'y want that"

"You won't. You have me, your mother, Gobber, everyone else in village knows how hard this is for you. But you have us, ad we will back you up, okay" she said as she kissed him

**GOD BLESS YOU.**

_I will never forget your precepts, for by them you have preserved my life._

_Psalm 119:93 NIV_


	4. Anna

**Hey, I'm back with more. So let's go.**

**0o0o0ooo0o0o0o00o0**

Eugene and Rapunzel were watching them kiss, and Eugene said "If we walk away slowly do you think they'll notice"

"Yes, yes we will" said Hiccup as they broke from the kiss "I'm sorry for that. So who are you guys?"

"Sorry" said Astrid

"Well, I am Rapunzel the Queen of Corona and my husband Eugene"

"Oh, okay. So you are the magical haired princess right, that you could heal people right" asked Astrid

"Yes, yes I was but Eugene cut it and saved me from Gothel" said Rapunzel as she hugged Eugene

"SO if you excuse us, someone has to change back to something more formal" Astrid said as she walked with Hiccup out of the cove

"Hey bud" said Hiccup as he got on Toothless "Seems like I can't escape this can I"

He and Astrid flew to his house and went in to have Hiccup stop. "Hiccup what's.." asked Astrid before she saw it

It was his helmet, sure he didn't use it a lot but it was given to him by his father. The day he killed the red death, the ady his whole life changed, the day his father felt proud of him. He just stood there looking at the helmet and ran out of the house, again. "HICCUP" said Astrid as she went out to get him

He was gone, alone once more, and Toothless was also nowhere to be found. "Great, just great. I'm going to need some help" she said as she walked through the village

She would go to the gang, but they were busy with the preparations so she went to some new help. She opened the doors of the main hall to find Merida, and 2 other women sitting with her. She walked up to them and asked "Merida, would you help me look for Hiccup"

Merida looked up to her and then thought of what she just asked her. Seemed like the faithful girlfriend can't track Hiccup down, she will have to take control now. But before she could answer a girl beside her said "Coulld I help, when I found him in the forest he seemed quite scared"

Astrid looked at the woman in the blue dress, she remembered she had given her the direction to find Hiccup "Yes, more help the better. So Merida"

"Yes, of course I will help. Hiccup could use some help" she said as she stood up

"So what are your names" Astrid asked the two women

"Well, my name is Elsa and this si my sister Anna" Elsa explained

"From the kingdom of Arendelle I presume, you must be the Snow Queen"

"Please just call me Elsa, we are friends now by the matter of fact" said Elsa as she stood up with Anna "Anna if you want you can go with Kristoff"

"Nope, I would rather help you three" she responded

"Okay, then he must be in forest. He always hides there, or in the sky. But he wasn't with Toothless so"

"Ohh, is Toothless a dragon" asked Anna

"Yes, yes he is"

"Can I have one"

"Well, maybe after the coronation, Hiccup will help you train one. If we find him"

"Oh, okay"

"So let's separate"

With that all four women went different paths.

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Anna**_

Anna was walking along the path, singing "_For the first time in forever"_

She kept walking until she heard a faint cry, she turned around to see who it was but no one was there. She kept walking in the direction the cry was until she saw who it was. Sitting on a rock was the young man silently crying, "Hey" she said as she approached him

Hiccup didn't answer but stopped crying, so Anna went next to him "I know that this must be hard for you, but we are here for you. As in we I mean Elsa, Merida, Astrid, and Myself. We will help you, just please go back home to get to your coronation" she said

"Who are you" he asked

"Anna, Elsa's sister. The girl who really wants a dragon wince I got here, but can't seem to"

"Well, you want a dragon"

"Yes"

"I'll help you train one"

"Really"

"Yes, might help get my mind off of it"

"Oh okay"

Anna and Hiccup started to walk toward a group of terrible terrors. "Okay, Anna pick one" he said

Anna looked at them and found a purple one. "That one" she said getting the terrible terror

"Well, Anna terrible terrors can be very companionship. Now what you're going to do is grab it. Like this" he said picking up a terrible terror

"Okay" she said picking up the terror "Hi"

"Name it" Hiccup said as he put down his terrible terror

"Um, how about Lily" she said as she looked at the dragon "Lily"

"Okay, then Lily it is" Hiccup said as he looked at them

"I have a dragon" Anna said excitedly as she danced around with it

"Anna, where are you" they heard a voice say

"ANNA" said another

"Kristoff, Olaf" said Anna as she went through the forest "Come on,Hiccup"

Anna got his hand and carried him through the forest to find a snowman, a man, and a reindeer. "There you are, Elsa's looking for you" said Olaf

Hiccup looked at them he hadn't noticed that he was a snowman "You're a snowman" asked Hiccup

"Oh yeah, Hiccup. Remember Elsa has ice powers she created Olaf" said Anna trying to calm him down

"Anna, there you are. Hiccup!" said Elsa as she went to them

"You found him, Anna. Hiccup you have to go to your coronation" said Elsa as she approached them

"Elsa, aaa" said Hiccup as he looked around. He was about to run when Elsa sot his hand and started to run toward the village.

**Okay, so that's all. GOD BLESS YOU.**

"_You are the light of the world. A town built on a hill cannot be hidden. In the same way, let your light shine before others, that they may see your good deeds and glorify your Father in heaven._

_Matthew 5:14,16 NIV_


	5. Elsa & Merida

**So ready to continUe. Yaya. Here we go.**

Elsa was running through the forest, holding Hiccup's hand. "Um, Elsa" said Hiccup as he ran with her. Elsa didn't respond, and kept running.

_MAybe she didn't hear me_ he thought. "Elsa" he said again

"Hiccup, shushed have to get to your coronation. It's not proper to be late." she responded as they kept running

"Elsa, my hand. It's a.." He started to say

"Hiccup no time for chit chat come on" she said as they kept running

Hiccup tried multiple times to get her attention, but nothing worked until he screamed "ELSA MY HAND IS FROZEN"

Elsa stopped to his screams and turned back to his hand was pretty much blue, turning purple. "Oh, my I'm so sorry" she said as she let go of it.

Hiccup looked at her than back at his hand, than at her. His hand was going back to it's normal color. "That was pretty quick normally, it woudk have taken longer than that." He said as he looked at her.

Elsa looked confused how would he know that "Previous experiences. Don't ask" he said as he looked into her eyes.

Hiccup saw his hand wasn't totally back to normal, and did what Elsa feared. He ran away once more.

Hiccup was running deep into the forest once more. Jumping over tree branches and seeing behind him that Elsa wouldn't get him. He was about to get to the cove, when he was dropped to the floor. "Great" he said

"Seems like you still aren't stronger than me are you" he heard a scottish voice say.

"Merida" he said as he got up.

"Yes" she said as he helped him up

As Hiccup stood up, Merida saw him. Saw him, a lot. It was for a while until Hiccup put her hand over her face "Merida, you alright" he said.

Merida immediately saw his eyes and said "Yeah, right. I'm fine"

She looked at Hiccup once more remembering why she had trapped him down, right the ceremony. "So, ah Hiccup. We have to" she said

"There you are" they heard a voice say from behind some trees.

"What?" They said

Out of the bushes come Elsa who saw Merida. They looked at each other than at Hiccup. Before he could do anything he was once again trampled on the floor, by not just one but two women. "He's mine. I found him first" one said

"He's mine"

"No mine"

"I'm right here you know. I don't belong to anyone, yet."

Elsa heard what he said and shunned herself, while Merida said "He's mine"

Merida looked at Elsa, with her I didn't do it face. "So will you girls get off of me" he said

"Uh, no. No we are not, we are going to take you to your coronation. But first to your mother, so you get changed. Into more proper fitting clothes" said Elsa

Merida looked at her and nodded, they got off of Hiccup but still held his arms. "I'm not going anywhere" he said

Merida and Elsa looked at each other and then at him, pulling him as hard ass they could. They pulled pretty hard, and he was very easily to pull by two women. "No, I'm not going anywhere" he said stomping his metal leg into the dirt.

"You know we could just" she said pulling him stronger, making his leg pop out of the ground.

They started pulling him again, but HIccup still didn't corporate. Elsa looked at Hiccup, and he was still facing the sky. He then looked back at the girls seeing Elsa was looking at him. "So you girls like me"

They both stopped and turnedd around and looked at him. They then looked at each other and back at him. "We don't like you right, Merida" said Elsa as they started to once agan pull.

No answer came from her, in which Elsa looked at her. Merida was as red as a tomato, she was blushing so hard that HIccup was chuckling. "Seems like Merida does, Elsa" said Hiccup

"Oh shut it. Real nice Merida, real nice" Elsa said as they started to get out of the forest

"What he's hot" said Merida

"Well, I know that but he's engaged" Elsa whisered, expecting HIccup not to hear

They hear a chuckle behind them and a small murmur "Wait till Astrid hears this"

Elsa looked at HIccup, he had an innocent face. Then she looked at Merida who was looking at the steps they had gone to. Up the steps was Hiccup's house. "Just a feew more steps" siad Merida "Ready"

"Ready" said Elsa

They quickley carried HIccup up but Hiccup got his leg stuck on a step. "Come on Hicup stop mkaing this so hard on us" said Elsa

"No, I said I'm not going to that coronation" he responded

"But you have to" Merida said

"No"

"He's stubborn" Elsa whispered.

"Yeah, Vikings are known for that" Hiccup responded

"You know something" said Merida as she pulled at hard as she could, making HIccup's foot unstuck "There"

"Dang it" said Hiccup

They finally reached the door, and Elsa knowcked. The door opened to reveal an woman "Hi, there. How can I help you"

"Mom, it's me" said Hiccup

Valka then looked at the back the girls were pulling. "Hiccup" she asked

"Yeah"

"Come on in" she said signaling into the house

They both pulled him into the house, and Valka asked "And you are pulling him bacause"

"Well, your son did not want to come here. So Astrid told us to get him here at all cost. So we pulled him" Elsa explained

"Oh kay, so come on HIccup" she said gesturing her hand out

"Mom, I'm not going to the coronation" said HIccup "I'm not I don't care who says what. I'm not going to the coronation"

**So that's the end of this chapter a little Mericup and Hiccelsa thing there. So I think that's all for today folks. GOD BLESS YOU.**

For to me, to live is Christ and to die is gain.

**Philippians 1:21 NIV**


	6. Astrid

**I'm back!**

**O0o0o0o**

"I came as soon as I heard" Astrid says as she storms into the house.

On the couch was Elsa, Merida, Valka and an annoyed Hiccup. "What's going on" she asked as she closed the door

"Well, Astrid" Valka responded standing up "Looks like your fiance won't be going to his coronation"

Astrid turns to Hiccup, who won't look at her. "Hiccup, come on" she says getting his hand trying to push him up,without him coporating "Hiccup"

"No Astrid no" he said trying to stay on the couch

"Girls will you help me" she says signaling to his foot

"Yeah. Sure" they respond, getting up and pulling him to his room.

"No Come on. Please don't do this to me" he says being carried in.

The girls push him on to his bed, which he falls off of. He tries to stand up to walk away, but Astrid trips him. Taking his leg. "Now, you won't runaway. Girls can you give us some privacy" Astrid says

Elsa and Merida nod, murmuring to themselves as how Astrid treats him. They could do better.

In the room there was Hiccup troubling to sit on his bed "You know I feel like when I was attacked by the Outcast and they took my leg, it makes you feel useless." He says

"Well you wouldn't stay still. Now what should you wear" she retorts looking through his closet, getting out a version of his flight suit that was more formal "What's this"

"Oh, uh that" he tries to get off the bed but falls

"Hiccup, why do you have such formal flight suit" she says walking to him with the flight suit in hand

"It's just that I might need it for an occasion in the future like our wedding" he says turning to her

"So you did a whole new flight suit for our wedding"

He nods. "Hiccup, you should wear it now" she says pushing the suit at him

"But Astrid I already told you I'm not going"

"Hiccup, you and I both now that you hate, that you wish things would've turned out differently. But here you are now. You might think your not ready, but your father had been training you since fifteen. Hiccup I believe you can do this. As I belived that one day we would get married. As I belived you would save me from falling so many times. As I belevied you were alive when Dagur took you. As I belived you were right the you were always left handed As I belevied that Mildew tricked the whole village into taking the dragons out. As I belived that you were going to train all those dragons. As I belevied that you could defeat the Red Death. As I belevied that you could change Berk into loving dragons. As I belevied that you weren't useless." She says and standing right before his lips "As I belevied you were the one for me"

She kissed him and they fell on the ground. She let go of him, "So you can do this Hiccup"

"Okay, I can. I'll just change."

Astrid walks out smiling "He'll be out in a minute."

A few minutes later a Hiccup comes out with leg. "Okay, let's do this"

All four women clap. "Let's go" they all say

They walk to the Great Hall where all the people are already there. Everyone stands as Hiccup walks down the isle. Toothless was already there along with the rest of the gang including Rapunzel, Eugene, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf.

The ceremony started, it took about an hour. Until he turned around "Live long life, Cheif Hiccup" said Gothi

"To Chief Hiccup" said the rest of the village.

The ceremony went on to a party, in which Hiccup ran away from to the docks. He stands there and looks at the horizon. He then speaks softly "Sometimes.. I wish your boat would come back. Sometimes I wish this would all have turned out differently. Sometimes.. I just think what life would've been if I had accepted to be Cheif the first day you asked. Sometimes I think that if I would've listened to you multiple problems wouldn't have happened. But that can't be changed. "

He lowers his head to the floor seeing that tears were forming in his eyes. "Now I just have what you have left me. What you created has been held for me to care for. I know you would have wants to see me get married with Astrid. See your grandchildren. Having spent more time with mom. Having done so many things, that you were taken away from. Dad.. I just want you to know that I will do whatever it is possible to me to be just as you. Even though I never will, but I will try."

He wiped his tears "Long live, Cheif Stoick" he whispers into mid air "Long live"

He walks away from the docks and goes back to the party. And he knew that everything was going to be alright.

**I know abrupt ending, but I still like it. Sort of cried writing Hiccup's monologue. He ended up with Astrid if you didn't notice. The End. GOD BLESS YOU.**

**Romans 4:3New International Version (NIV)**

**3 What does Scripture say? "Abraham believed God, and it was credited to him as righteousness."[a]**


End file.
